AfterShock
by 008764
Summary: We all know Nathan got shot during the Opera. Graverobber decides to take him in. What he doesn't know is the what the effects of this may be. If Nathan awakes, is he going to want to stay with Graverobber? If he does, what willl happen to Graverobber, Nathan, and everyone else? Find out in AfterShock! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first FanFiction. Please tell me if you like and if you want me to continue!**

**Based on Repo! The Genetic Opera **

Graverobber thought he may be able to save Nathon after he was shot. It took a while but GR got Nathon to his secret place under GeneCo. Nathon's heart was beating faintly. GR knew he only had a couple of minutes to even try to save him.

Nathon could hear things being throw and shattered and someone muttering. He wanted to open his eyes to at least find out who was there with him but he couldn't even do that. The burning pain throughout his body was numb now. He could litterally feel the blood and life draining out of him.

Graverobber hastily set up an I.V. and blood bag. He knew that first he would have to get the bullets out and clean Nathon's wounds but he had to get at least some blood running through him. Seeing how GR sells Zydrate he knew what he was doing. Quickly moving GR got the needle into Nathon's vein and soon after blood was running through him. He had worked. Now it was time to save him before it was too late.

Nathan felt that he was being poked and prodded. He wanted to take what was stabbing his wounds away, but he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried. He knew something was either trying to say him or retreaving his organs. That's when the pain numbed a little more. He felt something wrap around his two bullet wounds serval times. Now he knew that someone was trying to save him.

Graverobber quickly rubbed beads off sweat off his forhead. He wasn't done yet. He was just getting started. Running around the table GR took the I.V. and forced it into a vein in Nathan's hand. Without even thinking about it GR yelled at him, "If you die on me I'm going to kill you!"

**Hope you like my first chapter of Aftershock. Please tell me if you want more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and glad to say that this one is longer! Thanks to JustBeCool and doodlekiss for the support. **

Graverobber's P.o.V.

Graverobber sat in his chair next to Nathan's bed once again for the eighth night. Nathan was recovering pretty fast. He had twitched a couple of times since he first brought him here. Now, Graverobber was watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. Nathan still needed the I.V. but was breathing on his own. The thought that Nathan was most likely going to live made a small smile creep onto Graverobber's face.

Later in the night Graverobber fell asleep. He had dreams of the opera and what had happened to Nathan...

*Flashback/Dream*

Rotti stood up on stage. Nathan was in a wheelchair and Shilo (Nathan's daughter) stood beside Rotti with a gun in her hand. Rotti was trying to get Shilo to kill her father by giving her GeneCo. Standing up there in front of a crowd Shilo was nervous. You could see it in her face. When she said no, the lights turned out. Rotti quickly took the gun from Shilo and shot twice at Nathan.

The lights turn back on and Rotti collapses. Shilo quickly rushes to her father now on the stage floor. Crying she tells him how much she loves him even though she didn't know it. Nathan tells her the same thing right before everybody thought he died.

The curtain closed and Graverobber saw his chance to go get Nathan. He ran behind the curtain to Nathan's side and quickly carried him to his place.

*End of Flashback/Dream*

Graverobber woke up soon after. He slowly scooted his chair closer to Nathan's bed. He reached out and gently squeezed his hand. When nothing happened, Graverobber frowned. Now he spoke softly, "Nathan... I don't know if you can hear me... But my name is Graverobber. I'll be taking care of you. You can also call me Ze." Quickly after he spoke, Graverobber lay back in his chair and fell asleep once more.

Nathan's P.o.V.

Nathan lay in his sleep hearing everything. Graverobber's words in his sleep and snores. Over the past how many days he had noticed the pain had eased. Yes, it was still there, but not nearly as horrible.

When Graverobber awoke that day after his nap Nathan heard a chair grinding against the floor. It kept coming closer and then the screeching stopped.

Suddenly his hand was being held by one that was ice cold. He wanted to retract his hand and breath on it to warm it up. When the chilly hand squeezed his he wanted to squeeze back but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't react.

When Graverobber told him his name and told him he would take care of him, Nathan wanted to smile. His lip twitched. That should count for something. Graverobber said he could call him Ze and Nathan knew that he would. Soon after he heard that the sound of snoring filled the air once again.

**So what do you think? Should I make more chapters? Also, should Nathan wake up next chapter or Graverobber tell him stories of his life? Up to you! Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! So happy to finally get a chapter up! I've been busy. If anything I will post every Wednesday. If I can't some other time in the week. Hope you enjoy!**

(Graverobber's P.o.V.)

Graverobber walked through the dark backroads. It would be only a matter of minutes before Amber would come and ask for zydrate. He knew she would. It was always every couple of days and she would go back to the knife. Staring ahead, Graverobber started to daydream about when Nathan would finally awake. To see that his savior was a graverobber, Nathan would probably freak. Graverobber's were not welcome amongst regular people. Most hate them and they are to be executed on site.  
When he came to a dead end he quickly turned around to see Amber behind him. No surprise there. She stomped up to him with a mad look in her eye. "I want Zydrate NOW!" she demanded. He stared at her, stunned. She had never wanted it so badly. Something must be up, but Graverobber knew better than to throw himself into her mess.

When she grabbed his shoulders and shook him madly, Graverobber finally snapped, "WHY DON'T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE?!" She let go immediately and stared at him with deep sadness. He knew what she most likely wanted to do her dirty work. Make her feel good.

When a small trail of tears fell down her left cheek, Graverobber couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and pulled her to him placing kisses along her neck. She pulled away, something Graverobber had not been expecting.

She marched away without another word.

****(Nathan's P.o.V.)

Nathan sat there listening to the foot steps above his head. Ze hadn't returned yet. He had left that night telling Nathan he had business to take care of. He quickly placed a kiss on Nathans forehead before he left. This surprised Nathan but he was okay with it. Seconds passed before Ze left.

Now Nathan sat (lay) there as if he were dead. Listening to the sounds around him including footsteps and the distant hum of a machine. The thing that worried him the most that was Graverobber felt that he couldn't hear him even though he could. Soon after he started thinking, the door crashed against the wall. If he had been awake, he probably would've jumped up, but he lay there as if nothing had happened.  
Nathan heard a quiet_ "Shit I didn't mean to,"_ and instantly knew it was Graverobber back from his daily run. A soft creak went through the room as Graverobber shut the now damaged door. Soft thuds filled the air as Graverobber walked quietly across the room. He plopped into his chair next to Nathan with a sigh. His soft hand found it's way to Nathan's end refused to let go. Nathan wished he could wake up and tell him that he was glad that Ze was taking care of him. Yet day after day go by with him in his endless sleep.

(Graverobber's P.o.V.)

Nathan's hand was warm in mine. I smiled at the thought and looked at his face. If only he would wake up, he could tell him how much he meant to him. I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest. Just hopefully he would awaken any day now.

Maybe he would be upset about what he did. His job was being a Graverobber and there was no way that Nathan could know that unless he could hear. He was in a coma, so therefore he shouldn't be able to hear him. He should be in a wonderful world with Marni and Shilo.

Nathan just looked peaceful and out of place. He shouldn't be in this dump underneath Geneco. Yet, he was glad that he was there. He had someone to talk to even though Nathan couldn't reply. Graverobber sat there staring at Nathan thinking about the day he would wake. He was just so cute... _Wait! What am I thinking! I'm in love with Amber! Or am I...?_

__**Hope you liked it! Will hopefully update Wednesday! Review if you want more! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had trouble getting to the computer. I WILL try to update every Wednesday if not Fridays. I can't do Thursdays sorry. One of those two days. Anyway, I took a lot of times on this chapter and hope that you guys like it! It's my longest one so far.**

**Enjoy!**

(Nathan's P.o.V.)

A crack of thunder rumbled overhead. I had been in a coma for over eight weeks now.. You have got to be kidding me right? Well, I've moved slightly a couple of times while Graverobber is out. He doesn't know, but I have the capability to move up to my waist. I can't open my eyes though. Which, by the way, sucks terribly... You would never even guess how many times I have tried.  
Suddenly a loud creak fills the room. Graverobber was finally home after a long night of working. I hear a sudden, _Fuck. I need to get this door fixed DAMMIT!_ As he slammed the door making me want to wince, I tried once again to open my eyes... Still didn't work. Darn. Maybe one day he would be able to sit up before Graverobber got home. Maybe open his eyes too... _Wait! Did I just call this... Place... Home?_  
Whatever. Not like it matters. It feels like my home with Graverobber taking care of me and me being here 24/7. It was home, right? I can't enter the world anymore. It's been eight weeks. Everyone thinks I'm dead. I'll have to stay here forever... Well, I guess that's fine. I have Graverobber. He would let me stay here... I hope..

(Graverobbers P.o.V.)  
I heard the door slam shut behind me._ Really got to get that thing fixed. BEFORE Nathan wakes up. Probably should clean too._ I stumbled up to his bed. "Hey, you want me to clean this place up before you wake?" When Nathan didn't answer, (of course) I nodded slightly staring at his peaceful figure. He seemed to be getting better. I hope he was getting better. Maybe in a week or two he would wake up. I hope.  
I quickly walked to the menu board and ordered my favorite, _Pizza._ Yes, we still have it in stock! We are running out here. It always takes up to 20 minutes to bake. Perfect amount of time to start cleaning. I bent over to pick up my equipment and took it into my run down bedroom.

_20 Minutes Later_

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Pizza was there. I quickly ran to the drop box and picked up my small pizza. I had gotten a lot done. My equipment was in my closet. My closet was neat. All the clothes were being washed. I felt pretty good right about now. I would have to work more, but for now I would have to settle for what I had done.  
I sat lazily into my chair next to Nathan's bed and stared at his peaceful face. _Let you wake soon. Please._ I knew it was hopeless, but I wanted him awake. To know if he could hear what I had been telling him the last how many weeks. I took his hand in mine. Jeez it was cold. I quickly stood up for a search for a blanket.  
When I found one (at least ten minutes later), I wrapped it around Nathan's cold body staring again at the figure who lay on my hospital bed.

(Nathan's P.o.V.)

I sudden warmness spread through my body as a soft fuzzy blanket. I twitched my toes slowly feeling the soft fabric. I just wished I could open my eyes. I tried and tried and tried. NOTHING was working! I couldn't believe this crap! I heard something move then soft footsteps moving on the floor. Now was the time to continue trying... Just keep trying...

(Graverobber's P.o.V.)

I moved slowly to my bedroom ready to start up again. This was great I was making great process. Hopefully, I would be done soon. I had to do my bedroom and the one and only bathroom of my small home yet tonight. It would take maybe 20 more minutes to... All of a sudden I heard a loud thud from the other room. NATHAN! I quickly ran through my small house to find him on the floor. No one else in the room at all. I had no idea how he got there, but hopefully it wouldn't happen again.  
I bent down to pick him up when he turned over. ON HIS OWN! I could not believe what was happening before my eyes. I quickly picked him up and set him on his hospital bed to see that his... His eyes... Were OPEN!

**So... What do you think? Should I continue or not? Also tell me please if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Have a great day and please come back for more! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that it's been a while. I've been busy with school work and I can only update a friends places. I don't have internet. I feel that my writing isn't that good but apparently people think otherwise. I hope you guys enjoy. I feel this is the best chapter yet.**

**Enjoy!**

(Shilo's P.o.V.)  
I awoke once again in the empty mansion. I owned the house now that my father was dead. It has been a couple days over eight weeks since he was announced dead. I had tried getting over his death, but I couldn't. He was after all my father. The house was too quiet most days. On occasion Amber, Pavi, or Lugi would visit me. They decided running Genco was too difficult and have been trying to get me to take over the company.  
I sat up and grabbed my hair off it's stand. After placing it on my head, I quickly ran downstairs to once again try to find my father's secret room. I knew he had to have had one. After all, he was the Repoman. I had searched every place I could think of, but I still haven't found it.  
Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I ran quickly to the door and opened it. I was not surprised to find Amber at the door. She came in and sat on the steps. If I may say... She looked even worse since the last time I saw her. You could see that she was definitely pregnant. The small bump was growing bigger everyday, but she still looked like a slut.  
"What do you want this time, Amber?"  
"Just for you to take over Genco until I have my baby," Amber (tried to) say sweetly. I knew what she meant. She wanted me to take over Genco forever. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Now if you just sign here," she said pointing at the paper, "You will be in charge of Genco just until I have my baby. Then I will be in charge again."  
I stared at her unbelievingly. I tore the contract from her fingers and read through it. I wasn't surprised to see in small writing_ I,Shilo, will take over Genco until I die._ I shook my head not surprised. "No deal."  
"But..."  
"NO DEAL! NOW GET OUT!" I yelled and pushed her to the door. She stared at me through the door, gawking. I slammed the inside door in her face and ran upstairs.  
I stood staring at a portrait of how I missed him. I just wished he would come back. That somehow he lived. We all knew he was dead. His body had disappeared and they didn't make a grave for him. I wished he was alive...

(Graverobber's P.o.V.)  
I stared at Nathan with shock. I almost dropped him I was so surprised to see him. His mouth moved and his words slurred together. His eyes snapped back shut and his body went limp in my arms. _No!Nononono! NOO! He can't die on me now!_  
His body suddenly jerked and I dropped him onto the hard floor. I stared down in disbelief he moved... Again. I squatted down next to him. All of a sudden, a small pool of blood started to form on the floor. I carefully (and slowly) moved him over.

I sighed with relief when I saw that it was only a nosebleed. That scared me. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I quickly picked Nathan up and set him on my bed.I ran to the door and stood speechless at Shilo. What was she doing here? If she knew her father were alive, would she want to kill me for keeping it from her? Then all of a sudden it hit me... When Nathan hit the floor, I never checked if he was breathing!

I slammed the door in her face and ran to the bedroom. He fell onto the bed and almost landed on Nathan. I laid my head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. _Thud...Thud...Thud..._ Yes! He was okay! I laid a soft kiss on his cheek and ran back out, slamming the bedroom door shut behind me.

I reopened the door to an angry Shilo. She stared at me with a death glare. Storming in she stopped the instant she saw the hospital bed. She turned abruptly toward me, "What's that for?" With her hand outstretched towards the bed, I just stood there, speechless again. She stomped forward and yelled at me, "What's that for?!" He stared in shock at her ashen face. She was angry, curious, yet in her eyes I could see something more... Fear.

"What do you think it's for?" I asked looking down at the floor.  
"Was somebody injured or something? Because last time I was in here, that wasn't here!"  
"It's an old bed from Genco that they set in here."  
"I don't believe you Graverobber. In all the years I've known you you've never hid something from me. Even in the last three weeks we have been together..." She held my face up and planted a firm kiss on my lips. Her kiss was full of passion. Yet I made no move to kiss her back. Something just felt wrong about her lips pressed up against mine. I was too shocked to move, so I just stood there.  
When she finally backed away, she looked at me with hurt in her eyes."I love you Graverobber." Still shocked, I just shook my head and headed to my bedroom. I just wanted to see Nathan badly. I opened the door without thinking and walked in. When I sat on the bed, I looked up to see a half naked Shilo before my eyes. Yet there was no one on the bed_. Shit. She thought I wanted to have sex with her... Where did Nathan go?!_ She now was completely naked and stood before me. Her small frame pressed against mine seemed okay all of a sudden.  
She sat down on my lap and started playing with my hair. I stared at her waiting for her to get up the nerve to undress me. Suddenly, her eyes widened. I could see fear and excitement in her eyes. I couldn't help but turn around and look at what she was staring at. It was her father. Who happened to only be wearing pants and somehow found a bottle of beer. At the sight of his daughter sitting naked on me his bottle shattered on the floor, He stared in disbelief. "What...?" With that he fell to the floor into the pile of shattered beer bottle.

**Hopefully will update soon. Love you guys. Have a great day.**

**P.S. Tell me what you think. Thanks**


	6. Sorry to Say

So. I'm sad to say, I can't continue this story. I have tried three or four times. I will say how I was going to end it, but that is all... You can check out my other stories if you wish. I do plan on finishing that before I make another Repo story. But i will make another some day. I promise. Not with this story line of course.

Anyway, how it was going to end:

Graverobber and Nathan were going to end up together, but not able to go out in public for a little while. Shilo ending up telling everyone about her dad being alive after her next encounter with Graverobber. They end up being secretive with their love for one another, but live a pretty good life in the messed up world.

Thanks for all support with this story. I just didn't have many reasons to continue it and I kind of just lost it. This is the end of the story, so... I hope you guys enjoyed what is here. Thanks again! :D


End file.
